The Orphan
by GeekyBookConsummer
Summary: When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Orphan**_

_Chapter 1: _

John was sitting at his computer. He had been typing about the last adventure he and Sherlock had had. But he stopped halfway through a sentence. He had looked up to see what Sherlock was doing. What he saw was not surprising. Sherlock as lying on the couch. One of his legs was dangling of the couch and his hand folded together. He was asleep. His black hair all curly and messy. But John found it hard to not look at him. He seemed so peacefully and happy.

He felt the urge to go to Sherlock and fall asleep next to him. But he couldn't do that, he wasn't gay. Was he? He had been doubting it for a while. And it scared him. It wasn't the first time he had been staring at Sherlock. He would look at his beautiful face as he was thinking, or stair at his beautiful behind as he was walking. Wait. What? Did he just call Sherlock's behind beautiful?

This wasn't the first time he caught himself think about Sherlock like that either. The scariest time was when he was dating one of his girlfriends, he didn't even remember her name anymore. She had black curly long hair and green eyes. She had been taller and thinner then him. One day he was going to her flat when his mind drifted to Sherlock. When he arrived at her flat he had said: Hello Sherlock. And the door was smashed closed in his face. He then realized he had been dating a woman that looked quite a lot like Sherlock!

He heard cuffing and refocused. Instead of a sleeping Sherlock there was a completely awake and active Sherlock sitting in the couch. Starring right back at him. *John? What were you doing?* He asked smiling. *Nothing Sherlock. I was just thinking. Now put that smirk away for Anderson.*

John looked back at his computer and started to type again. He was pretty sure Sherlock knew what was going around in his head, but at least he had kept his mouth shut for a while.

*John.* *Yes Sherlock?* *Where are my fingers?* Every other person would have found this a really strange question, but for John it was normal. *Mrs. Hudson threw them out. They were stinking.* He heard Sherlock sight in annoys. *Ugh. I'm going to the market.* Now this was strange. Sherlock never, ever went to the market. *Uhm, Sherlock. You do realize that you can't buy human fingers at a regular market. Well, actually, in now market at all. **I know that John. I'm not stupid. **Well, why are you going then? You never go to the market.* *I am terribly bored John. No case. No interesting case have come in yet and now my fingers are gone. And I noticed we are out of milk and eggs. So I am going to the market for some fun.

*No, Sherlock!* I said hastily. I knew what Sherlock thought what fun was, no other person thought of those things as fun. *Don't go insulting people or anything worse just to not be bored. **Don't worry John. I won't put us to shame. I'm merely going to polish my deducing skills and check on my markers personally.*

Before John could add anything more to "the list of things Sherlock couldn't do" Sherlock had grabbed his jacket and headed out one the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_I don't know if school ends at 4 in England, but it does at my place so I'm going to stick at that.

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

* * *

_Chapter 2 __(Sherlock's POV)__:_

* * *

Ugh, John was a kind man, but he could nag, like no one else could. But John never meant it offensive like all the rest. John was caring and kind. He did care what happened to me. He was his friend. But the best part was that John Watson was starting to fall for him. I had loved him from the moment he came with me to my first crime scene. He ignored the warnings Donovan gave him and he stayed with me. John was loyal.

I smiled, when I thought back about him. He had been staring when I woke up. Yes he had been thinking, but he had been thinking about me. I longed to say something about it, but I was scared he might go in denial again. So I waited and ignored the many glances he gave me during my work.

I don't know why I had a sudden urge to go shopping, John was right, I never went shopping. But for everything was a first time. As I walked through the streets I was surprised at the amount of kids. Normally no kids would be here but it was packed with them. But off course! It was 10 past 4. School had just ended.

I liked kids. I didn't when I was a child. But I do now. Not those teenagers who are mean and arrogant. But the small ones. They were innocent and true. I liked it about them. They would say what they thought and not hide it from the rest of the world.

I turned the corner and heard a yell come from a little ally a little further on. As I made my way to it, to see what was going on, I kept on hearing more things. It were curse words. _Bitch! Ugly! Monster! Useless!_ I hurried my pace. Something was going on.

As I came closer I heard soft thumps, and little moans of pains. The yelling kept on getting louder. _Idiot! Scumbag! Stupid! Freak! _Just when that word was yelled I got at the ally. What I saw brought up a lot of painful memory's I had hidden in my mind palace. Memories of which I thought I had deleted, but apparently not so.

There was a group of young boys. About 15 years old. They were standing in a circle yelling, laughing, spitting and kicking something on the ground. No, someone. In the middle of the group lay a girl. She was completely curled up. The kicks were landing in her ribs, on her back and at the back of her hands that were protecting her skull. I stood there, frozen, overwhelmed. But thank god I woke up from my trance. *Hey!* I yelled making my way to them. *Leave that girl alone.* Two of the 6 guy turned at me and grinned. *Leave! You didn't see anything!* Then they turned around again, and resumed their kicking. *Yes, I did and I'm telling you to stop. NOW!* When I nearly screamed that last word 4 of them stopped kicking and looked at me. *Are you looking for trouble? Cuz otherwise I would advise you to leave us alone.* When I took a step forward, indicating that I was not leaving the boys sighted.

Two of them pulled knives and the other two cracked their knuckles. The last two boy kept on kicking the poor girl but were watching us now. *Last chance oldy.* They laughed. *Are you threatening me?* I asked faking my surprise. *Yes, we are. Now leave!* *Oh, because that isn't wise. You shouldn't threaten Sherlock Holmes. So I am asking on more time leave!* The other two bullies had stopped kicking now, they were, just like the rest, making their way up to me. *Oh well.* I pulled out the gun I had in my jacket and pointed it at them, I wasn't going to shot, but they didn't know that. The boy stumbled back and raised their hands. _Don't shoot! We'll leave! Please, don't shoot! _

I slowly let them pass and run away. When they were gone I ran to the girl who had pushed herself up to the wall.

* * *

**Auteurs note 2: **I will post a new chapter when i finish the chapter that i'm writing, right now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but no flame please. Don't like, don't read. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

* * *

_Chapter 3 __(Sherlock's POV)__:_

* * *

The girl was breathing hard and clutching to her side. I sat on my knees and brought my hands to her shoulders. When we made contact she winched and froze. *It's okay. There gone.* it was like trying to shout a scared animal. When she calmed down she looked up. I could see her brown eyes through her brown hair. *Thank you. * She whispered. *Can you stand?* the young girl slowly came to her feet. *Yes.* She took a step forward but winched and grabbed at her ribs. *Let me see.* She didn't seem to sure but pulled away her arms, giving me access. *Tell me if it hurts* I put my hands on her ribs and felt for fractures. When I was halfway the ribs she inhaled hard. *Your lucky, it isn't broken. But it is heavily bruised. You need to let a doctor see it. *No doctor.* *What?* *No doctor, I can't see a doctor.*

She seemed distressed, I didn't think it was a good idea to ask why. She probably had a good reason. *Okay. I have an idea but you need to listen to the entire thing okay?* she nodded. *If you come to my flat I can have someone look at you. My flatmate is a doctor and he won't tell anyone. But if he can't help you, you need to go to some kind of doctor. All right?* She nodded again. *I live a few blocks away. Do you think you can walk?* The girl became very red. *With help, I think I can manage.* I bent down a little and wrapped my arm under her shoulder and above her ribs, to support her and we left.

It went very, very slow. And with every other person I would complain. I would probably just have called a doctor and left the person on the street, all dazed and surprised. But I felt some connection with the girl. I didn't know why. But I felt very protective of her. When we finally arrived we bumped into Mrs. Hudson. *Sherlock? Who is that? Is she one of your clients? Isn't she a little young?* *No Mrs. Hudson she isn't.* *Oh, is she part of you Homeless network? She looks a little healthy for that.* *No. She is a young girl who needs John too look at her. Now goodbye.* and we marched up the stairs. What was wrong with me? I was being rude to Mrs. Hudson for no reason and helping out a complete stranger? Oh well.

When I entered the room John was still at his computer on that stupid blog of his. *Your home early. Did they kick you out?* *No, John. I was held up and went home. Oh and I brought someone with me. She needs her help.* *We have a client?* *No. She needs your help. She needs a doctor to have a look at her.* John turned around and stared. He was clearly startled to see me with a young girl. *Uhm. Okay. Put her on the kitchen table.* *I don't think that is very hygienic, John.* I answered his questioned look with a meaningful one. He seemed to understand. The fingers might be gone, but that didn't mean everything was clean.

*The set her down in the chair. I'll look in a second. I sat her down on the sofa and sat down next to her. Waiting. *Okay. Let me have a look. Would you mind taking of your pullover and pull your t-shirt up a little so I can examine better. She was hesitating. Which is normal. Who would want to take of their closets in a room of two strangers? Slowly she took it off, and John started to poke and feel her ribs. *Bruised. I'll put a bandage around it.* and he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but no flame please. Don't like, don't read. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

* * *

_Chapter 4 (__Ella POV)__:_

* * *

I wasn't sure how to feel. Here I was. In a strangers room. With two grownup man. One of them carried a gun with him, but he did help me to get rid of the bully and the other man didn't seem to find it strange that he brought a young girl in their apartment. And for what would I be a client?

Looking around the room I saw, to my horror, a yellow smile painted on the wall with bullet holes in it. Who were these guys? But they offered to help me and weren't asking anything in return so. What could go wrong? If they wanted to do something it would have happened a while ago.

*Bruised. I'll put a bandage around it.*One of them said and he left the room. The other one, I think his name was Sherlock, stayed seated next to me. I cleared my through: *My name is Ella.* *Mine is Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. That there is John Watson.* *What did that madam mean when she asked if I was your client?* I asked to get rid of the silent. *Well, I am a consulting detective. Which means that if the police has no idea what to do, they ask me to help and I solve the mystery. But that doesn't pay really good so I also allow people with problems to come and tell me what they want me to do. But mostly it is extremely boring.*

*Oh… And is Mr. Watson also a consulting detective?* *NO* I was answered by another voice. It was the voice of Mr. Watson.*I'm no consulting detective. And you can call me John, by the way.* I smiled: *Okay John, so what are you then?* *I was a war doctor. After an injury I was send away. So I became a doctor, but my hobbies were blogger and Sherlock's assistant. But I quit my job a few weeks ago. It was too much. I couldn't show up at my work and I didn't have enough excuses. Now I am blogger and Sherlock's assistant but if I have time left I help at the hospital.*

He had finished wrapping my ribs. *There all done. You need to come back in a week for a check-up. I'll get you something against the pain. Wait here.* And Mr., no, John was gone again. *what is your name?* Sherlock asked. *I told you all ready.* *Your last name.* I wasn't sure why, but I didn't feel like telling him my real name. * Ella Yeta. My name is Yeta.* A girl I knew name was Yeta, so it did exist. *

*That's a nice name. Here for you.* It was John, he handed me a little pot of pills. *Try to breath as normal as possible. You should be fully healed in 4 weeks.* He handed me a paper. *It has our phone number, email address and normal address. So you can contact us and fined us.*

*Thank you very much. Both of you. I really appreciate it.* Both men smiled. *Your welcome* Sherlock helped me back down and went to the street. *Would you like me to get you a cab?* *No. You don't need to do that. And I don't have any money to pay. If you could just tell me the way.* He frowned.*Tell you the way? Don't you know your way back?* Now I was blushing: *Uhm. I saw the bullies coming so I started to run. I didn't know where I was going to.*

*Well then I'm certainly getting you a cab, and don't worry about the money. I'll pay, I've got enough money.* I wanted to protest but he was already waving for a cab. It didn't take long before a cab stopped. He opened the cab door and helped me in. *Thank you, again.* *Don't worry about it.* He turned to the cab driver and hesitated. *Where do you live?* Now that was something I wasn't going to tell. I needed to come up with an address close to my home. And fast. *Uhm, 57 Penge Road.* *You heard her. Here is the money. Keep the change.* He winked at me and the cab left.

As I saw Sherlock leave, I wondered. What had made this man help me? Many people had just walk by or when they were threatened they would leave. Some would help me up, but no one ever brought me to a doctor. Made sure I was fine and even bought me my way home. He didn't ask anything in return. Well only my name. Oh god! Now I felt very guilty. He had asked me one question and I had lied. But I didn't want them to know. I didn't want them to know I am an orphan.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but no flame please. Don't like, don't read. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

* * *

_Chapter 5 __(John's_ POV):

* * *

When Sherlock left I grabbed my head. What had just happened? Did Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes, just say you're welcome to someone? Had this really happened? Had his ignorant friend really just brought up a young girl, in distress and helped her out of the good will of his heart? No way. That wasn't possible.

He heard Sherlock come up the stairs. *Well Sherlock. Did you send her on her way home?* *You mad? That girl was in pain and apparently lost, no, I bought her a ride home. I stared. I didn't do anything but stare. I opened my mouth, and shut it again.

*Who are you? And what have you done with Sherlock?* I asked. *What did I do now, John?* *Don't tell me you helped that girl out of the goodness in your heart. Cuz I am not buying it.* *Well, maybe I changed. Sometimes people change.* *Yes but not in on night! What is going on? Why were you so kind to that girl? You are never kind to anyone?*

He sigh and sat down. *Sherlock? What's wrong?* *I was walking to the shop when I heard shouting, name calling to be precise. I went to see what was going on and what I saw was so much as what happened to me. A young girl was getting beaten by a group of older boys. No one stopping. That girl was crying. And I recognized myself in her.* *Wait, wait, wait.* I was confused. *Why would you recognize yourself in someone getting beaten?*

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. *Really John? I thought that was kind of obvious. When I was a child I was bullied and beaten. In the beginning Mycroft could protect me, but then he went to the university and I had to fend for myself.* *You were bullied?* I had had no idea of that. *Why didn't you say so?* *Because it was obvious. Now let me continue.* I nodded for him to go ahead.  
*So, I saw this and I decided I needed to step in. When I told the boys to back of, they refused. They threatened me. So I warned them that that wasn't a good idea. But they didn't stop so I pulled out my gun. I wasn't going to shoot, the safe was still on. But they didn't know that.*

*You threatened teenage boys with a gun?* *They were threatening me with a knife and bullying a child.* *Yes, but…* *But what?* Indeed. But what? Was I going to stand up for those bullies? Really? Sherlock did what he had to, to help that girl. It was a little extreme, but that was Sherlock. Always extreme. And that is why I loved him. Wait. What? Did I really just think that?

*Thought as much.* Sherlock said, interrupting my thoughts. * So when those kids were gone, I helped the girl up and brought her to our flat. I was going to bring her to a doctor, but she begged me not to. Probably the same reason why she lied about her address and last name.*

*She did what?* *She lied, John. Probably isn't too proud about her identity.* *And did you point it out to her? That she lied.* *No, I felt some sort of respect for her. She didn't need me to annoy her.*

Okay, now I was concerned. Sherlock rarely respected people. And most certainly never children. *You respected her?* *Yes, she did the one thing I never did, when I was bullied. You see, I would always run. Or hid. Yes, she did run. But when she noticed she wouldn't get away, she turned around and fought. And hard to. One of the boys had a black eye. One had a bleeding nose and the others, light bruises and scratches. One of them was limping when they ran away. She tried to take it up against 6 older boys. And that, my dear Watson, requires a lot of courage.*

I was moved by this. Sherlock did have feelings. He did care and he would protect. But I couldn't help but notice the happy feeling in my stomach when he said: My dear Watson.

*It's good to know you still have emotions.*I said trying to hide away my awkwardness. *I thought you knew I had feelings John. I show you mine often enough.*

Now what did that mean?!


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but no flame please. Don't like, don't read. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

_Chapter 6 __(Sherlock's POV)__: _

It had been a week since Ella had left, and I was bored to death. All I wanted to do at the moment was get on a case. Of course I had had a few cases. But they were not interesting. I found my mind dwelling to Ella. Would she be alright? Why did she lie?

I had "borrowed" John's laptop and searched for an Ella Yet. But I hasn't found anyone. I searched for schools in the area but then again, she said she had run away so it could be far away. I had looked up the address and it had been an abandoned house.

But today she would be back and I felt surprisingly happy about it. It was three o'clock. School didn't end until 4, so I had to wait. I took my violin to play the time away, but a sharp knock on the door changed my mind. Thinking John or Mrs. Hudson would open up I went to my room for some peace and quit. But then the doorbell went. Sighing I went down stairs. When I swung the door upon I was shocked. In front of me was Ella, an hour early.

But that wasn't what shocked me. How she looked was way more worrying. Blood was rolling down her chin along with tears. She was shaking and limping. Her clothes were dirty and her hair full of mud. She looked like she could collapse at any moment.

*Ella?* *Sherlock, please let me in. I didn't know where else to go.* It was a whimper and I softly pulled her inside and closed the door behind us. I helped her upstairs again and placed her in the chair. *Ella what happened?* She was shivering and on the brink of crying. *After, after last time. When you scared them away. I, I was able to avoid them for a while. But today, I don't know what I did but they grabbed me. They grabbed me and shoved me into the wall. The classes had just started so we were alone. They started to shout. They were telling me that I was helpless. That I didn't have any stranger to protect me now and then they starting hitting and kicking again. Not like normal, but really hard. I thought they were trying to kill me. And then, and then. One of them pulled a knife and cut me in the stomach.* Hearing this I slowly grabbed her ripped shirt and slightly pulled it up. Revealing a nasty cut.

I gasped. *I need to clean that, right now. Stay here.* I went to the bathroom and took one of John's washcloths and wet it. When I returned, she hadn't moved. She was still shaking softly and I started to clean the wound. She winched and hissed in pain. *It's okay. It's okay.* The wound was a little cleaner when I heard the door open downstairs. John. *Home!* I heard him call. *John! Get up here!* I heard him climb the stairs. When he opened the door he audibly gasped. *What happened?* *She was attacked and came here. John I don't know half as much about threating wounds as you. Please, help.*


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but no flame please. Don't like, don't read. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

_Chapter 7 __(Ella's POV)__: _

I didn't know why I went to 221B Baker Street. I don't know why I went to them for help. But I do know I'm happy I did it. When no one opened the door I started to panic, but after the second try someone did open it. And thank god, that someone was Sherlock. He helped me upstairs, again. When I mentioned the cut he immediately took action. The wound wasn't too deep, but I knew from experience what an old wounds could do.

Sherlock had done a good job with the cut when John came in, Sherlock asked John to help him with a surprising amount of worry in his voice. John bent down and finished cleaning the wound. He left to get some medication, so the wound wouldn't get infected.

When he came back and finished with both the wound on my belly and forehead he seemed to want to ask something. *What do you want to ask John?* *Uhm, not to be rude, but when was the last time you showered?* I blushed. *Not since the last time I saw you guys. I didn't want to get my bandages wet so yeah. I tried to wash, but it didn't go that well.*

It was a very awkward silence. But luckily Sherlock came to the rescue. *You can us our shower, if you want.* *Really?* *Sure?* *Yeah, John can tied those wounds back up afterwards.* He bent down to my waist and undid my bandages. *There we go the bathroom is right over here.* I was led into a small bathroom and closed the door.

As I started to strip I realized that I was now nearly naked in the bathroom, which didn't have a lock, of two full grown man that I barely knew. Yet I never felt this safe before. I stepped into the shower, pulled the shower curtain aside and turned it on. When the shower was just right I grabbed the shampoo. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to use it, but they did tell me to go and take a shower. I clasped it opened and but no shampoo came out, no matter how hard I pressed. I screwed open the top and started to shake it up and down. Trying to get something out. Suddenly something came out, but it wasn't shampoo. I screamed and jumped back, pulling the shower curtain from the hinges.

As I fell, quiet painful, the door was swung open. John stud there pretty bewildered, Sherlock right behind him, looking concerned. *Ella, what happened?* He bend down to help me up. But as soon as I stood up, pain flared up my spine and the shower curtain, that had covered me, started to slip down. I was given a towel and slowly stood up. *In the shampoo bottle.* I stuttered, pointing shakily at the shower. John carefully went to the shower, and when he saw what I had dropped on the floor he sigh. *Sherlock!* He jelled scowling. *What did I do?* *What did I tell you about putting human parts all over the house. Ella could have gotten hurt.* Sherlock frowned, *I didn't leave anything in the bathroom, I cleaned it up a month ago.* John took a paper towel and picked the human finger from the bathroom tube. It was a right index finger and it was disgusting. It was half rotten and the nail was dangling of. The ordure had been disguised by the soap. *Oh Ya? What is this then?* I didn't quiet follow. Did these thing happen on a regular bases? Did they find lost bodies around the house all the time? The mere thought made me white.

*That one must have slid under my nose. I completely forgot about it. Sorry* Sherlock apologies cheekily. *We'll get rid of it!* Sherlock hastily took the in paper wrapped finger and left the room. *I don' suppose you want to use or shower anymore?* *No I rather not.* *Well, you can't just stop halfway the shower, we should ask Mrs. Hudson if you can use her shower.*


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but no flame please. Don't like, don't read. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

Chapter 8 (Ella's POV)

John led me downstairs. I felt incredibly awkward, I was naked underneath a towel. A blush started to creep up my neck as he called the landlady. *What is it John?* She called, staying in her kitchen. *She needs to use your bathroom, to take a shower.* He said, pointing at me. *Who is she, your girlfriend?* I started to giggle, the lady still hadn't turned around. *No! Off course not.* John said, his cheeks reddening fast. The lady turned around and smiled. *Oh. Well, I'm happy you're not dear, John's a little too old to be your boyfriend isn't he. Well come along, I'll get you into the shower.*

Mrs. Hudson brought me to the living room and sat me down. *It will take a while till the water is warm.* She turned on a shower in the bathroom and sat down in the chair. *So, what did Sherlock do to spook you out of the shower, dear?* Oh, great I was blushing again. *He put a finger in the shampoo bottle.* *A finger! I told him not to do that anymore!* She looked very frustrated. *Anymore? You mean he did it before? Putting a finger in the shampoo bottle?* *Well not a finger, that's a first. But I think we had a toe, a nose and an ear already. And then I'm not telling you what he did in my kitchen.*

I felt like I was going to be sick. Sherlock had human body parts, in the house. And it was normal! She seemed to sense my distress. *Oh, don't worry dear. He doesn't take them from the living. He has a friend who can access the morgue. She gives him the body parts. He uses them for science experiments. Nothing more.* I wasn't too sure if that was all right or legal but I decided to let it slide. Just for once. *How do you know Sherlock?*: she asked smiling. *He kind of scared my bullies away. And offered to help me with my bruised.* *did he now? **Well, Yes. * I didn't understand her confuision.* Why wouldn't he?* *Well you see dear. Sherlock isn't the guy who spontaneous offers help. In fact. It is hard to image him helping anyone he doesn't directly know, like or gives him an interesting case.*

*Really?* this took me by surprise. * He seemed so kind and carrying. And john too. Neither of them hesitated to help.* *Sherlock did get bullied when he was a child so he can probably relate.* I was just going to ask what she meant when she stood up. * I think the water will be warm by now so. Go ahead.*

(John's POV)

Sherlock had done it again. I just couldn't understand it. I thought he liked the girl, but then he scared the crap out of her. To hell he forgot the finger. Sherlock doesn't forget. I had left Ella in good hands and was going to give him a lecture. As I reached the kitchen where Sherlock was standing.

Sherlock had taken of his shirt! Sherlock was standing shirtless in the kitchen! It wasn't the first time he saw Sherlock half naked. But now it seemed different. He stared at his flatmates chest and couldn't pull his eyes away from it. It wasn't very muscular, but there wasn't an inch of fat on it. You could practically count the ribs from where I was standing. But the chest wasn't ugly. I could see the beginning of muscle being formed, his skin was flawless apart from some little scars and it was a tiny bit toned. How the hell did Sherlock get his chest toned?

I felt the impossible urge to touch him, to let my fingers feel the vulnerable flesh of his chest. As my eyes were consuming Sherlock beautiful upper region my eyes started to drift a little lower. His pants were hanging low around his hips and you could see his firm hip bones. His beautiful soft hip bones. *Uhm.* Sherlock cough brought me back to reality. Realising how low my eyes were I shot them back up. Sherlock was grinning a little. *My eyes are up here, John.* he said mockingly. *Sod off* and I stormed into my room slamming the doors closed.

From the second the door closed I dropped myself on my bed. What had just happened? Why had Sherlock been standing half naked in their kitchen? Why had I been staring at his chest? His beautiful, soft. Shut up! I nearly jelled to myself. Ugh! I was going crazy! I WAS NOT GAY!

Right?


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but no flame please. Don't like, don't read. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

_Chapter 9 __(Sherlock's POV)__: _

I couldn't help but smirk. John had come into the kitchen and I played a dirty trick on him. I knew he fancied me, and I wanted him to know it too. So I had taken of my shirt. He came to lecture me, I was sure of that. But he ended up staring at me. His cheeks flushed and pupil dilated. I let him look until his stare wondered just a little too far south, his reaction was great. He ran to his room and locked himself up.

He stayed in the room when Ella finished showering. I told her to come here every two days, so she could shower. She had become a little wearier of me, but she had the right. The next two weeks were fun. She came and John would do his check up and she take a shower. Afterwards we would talk, play a game, (not cluedo) or help her with her homework. Well, john would help her with her homework, I would watch. I'm a bad teacher and when John pointed that out I would ask: *Do bad teachers need to be punished? Cuz if so, go a head.* John would redden very fast and mutter under his breath.

The best news came 1 week after the finger accident. Ella's bullies had been expelled for the possession of drugs. They were gone for 3 weeks, which would give Ella a good time to heel.

But of course the cases kept coming and we had to make some money. So from time to time john, and I would be gone and Mrs. Hudson would take Ella in and take care of her. But one day all three would be gone. John had called Molly to ask if she could fill in, but she had date plans, again. I refused to call Mycroft for help, since it was Mycroft. So we ended up asking Lestrade to help out.

_(Greg Lestrade POV)__:_

I had been very surprised when Sherlock called, even more so when he politely asked for help and I dropped my glass of water when he said it was about a girl. Sherlock was never polite and he never asked for help. And I thought girl weren't his, his, his division. Luckily John took over the phone and I was told what had happened.

I was still a little shocked but I let it go and got a cab. It was 3:20 so I'd have about 50 minutes before the Ella person would be here. Sherlock and John had left a letter for her and I had already read it. It explained there and Mrs. Hudson's absence and who I was. He (Sherlock) had signed with: _Hope you understand, and see you soon, Sherlock. _Apparently he really cared for the girl. Surprise, surprise. Who knew Sherlock had feelings? I sat myself down with a good book and a cup of the. A few minutes later the bell went. That must be Ella.

When I opened the door a young girl fitting John's description stood there. She had her brown hair in a messy pony tail on the back of her head. She had deep brown eyes and a few pimples on her face. She was wearing a loss jeans and a shirt with the harry potter token on it. *Uhm, Hello I'm here for Sherlock Holmes.* She said a little nervous. *He isn't here.* *What about John Watson?* *No, but.* she didn't give me any time to explain. **And Mrs. Hudson. Is she here?* *No, I'm the only one here. My name is Greg Lestrade, Sherlock asked me to let you in. He left a note.* I pulled the letter out of my jacket and gave it to her. She hastily read the note and gave it back to me. *Well. I'm Ella nice to meet you, Mr. Lestrade.* She offered me her hand. As I shook it *Nice to meet you to. Would you like to come upstairs?* she seemed a little hesitating, but who could blame her. After a little while she agreed and followed me upstairs. *I'm just going to take a shower, if that's alright?* *Yeah, sure. Go ahead.*

She quietly left and I picked up my book again. After about 30 minutes, she immerged from the bathroom. *Uhm, Mr. Lestrade?* *Yes Ella?* She seemed very nervous. *Could you help me with these bandages?* Bandages? Of course! The bandages, John had told me. *Yeah, no problem.* She lifted her shirt up so I could see the nearly healed bruises and gave me the bandages. I slowly bend down and started to wrap her up. There we go. All done.*

*I should be going then.* She was ready to leave, but I was curious. *Wait!* She turned around. *Sorry to ask, but how did you tame the great and terrible Sherlock Holmes?* She didn't look to sure but she sat back down, and started to explain. I ended up telling her about the cases I had been on with Sherlock. It was 6 o 'clock when she had to leave. What a nice girl.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but no flame please. Don't like, don't read. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

_Chapter 10 __(Ella's POV)__: _

I had never felt so good. I was hadn't been beaten up. I lay on my bed in the common bedroom when I released something. Tomorrow it would be Monday. But not just any Monday. It would be the 4th Monday since the bullies were gone. They would be back! I would be stuck with them again. No, no, no. Not again. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

I couldn't go through this again. I wanted to run, get away. Hid. But I couldn't, I was stuck. The doors were locked. She went under her covers and tried to calm down. It worked when she was a kid, but right now she needed someone to talk to and to reassure her. And that person should be Sherlock, John, Mrs. Hudson, Molly or Lestrade. The only people she could trust.

But that wasn't possible so I stayed in bed closed my eyes and fell into a troublesome sleep. But the next day the alarm clock sounded like the clocks of hell. But I got up, got dressed, at breakfast and went to school. As soon as I arrived I went to school. I made sure I was well hidden. I stayed in the girl's bathroom, waiting for the bell. The rest of the day went quite similar. Running to class very last minute, hiding in the bathroom. I even skipped lunch. But the first day of school ended, and I ran, I ran as fast as I could. From the classroom, over the playground, to the bus stop.

I was so nervous, when I looked over my shoulder for the 5 time when I saw them. Our eyes locked and my blood froze in my veins. He smiled and came in my direction, calling his friends. The bus was nowhere to be seen so I started to run, and they came after me. I had learned the rout to Sherlock's house out of my head. But in my panic in I missed a turn. And now I was running in the middle of London with no safe route. I ran and I ran and I ran and I bumped into someone. He was wearing a black suite with white strips, a white shirt and a red tie. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had been holding a black umbrella.

'I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to hit you' I helped him up and wanted to run away, I could hear them closing in, but the man didn't let go of my hand. 'You're Ella' he concluded. I stood there, watching him in awe. How did he know that? 'Don't be surprised, I have my men monitoring my brother's movements at almost all times, don't you think they'd tell me when he brings a fourteen year old girl home?' That's when it clicked. Sherlock never spoke of him, but John, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade had told me about him. This was Sherlock's brother. Mycroft Holmes.

My bullies turned the corner and stopped when he saw me and the man. Instinctively I wanted to run again, but Mycroft had still not let go of me. 'Well of course dear, I would love to give you a lift, I'm going the same way.' He suddenly said, pulling me with him. His words were barely spoken and a big black car stopped next to me. 'Ladies first.' He pulled open the car door and stepped in after me. 'Bring me to my brothers flat.' He spoke and we were of, but not before he whispered something in the ear of his driver. As we drove off, the driver road into a little poodle of water, splashing my bullies completely wet. Astonished I looked over at Mycroft who was sitting there with a content smile.

_**A/N:**_ Reviews are loved! And they keep me motivated!


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but no flame please. Don't like, don't read. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

_Chapter 11 __(Mycroft's POV)__: _

The car drive went by fast and in silent. The girl, Ella, kept on glancing at me. I knew, she knew who I was. But I still couldn't help but wonder, why my brother kept her. He already had a little human pet, John. So why Ella? Maybe, maybe, he thought that she was more interesting. He had always liked kids, their straight forwards, not caring what the world thought of them. But Ella, was a teenager that was the exact opposite of what he liked. They were emotional, oppressed by the social pressure, or as he would put it, stupid. He would get his answers soon, but he still couldn't help but wonder.

*We're here, sir.* my drive said. Gosh, why did that man need to point out the obvious, all the time? *Thank you Jefferson. You may go.* Ella and I left the door and I knocked, John opened. *Mycroft!* he exclaimed: * What are you doing here? Before I could answer, Ella waved and said: * He brought me here.* John looked extremely surprised, well why he wouldn't be. *Uhm, come in, I suppose, Sherlock's upstairs. Ella, are you okay.* *Yeah sure.* There was a really awkward silence while we were walking upstairs, but I had gotten us to that a while ago.

It was not surprising that Sherlock was mad at me. He had no reason to be, I had done nothing. But he was quiet protective towards the people he loved, and Ella was one of those. *Mycroft, what are you doing?* He hissed through his teeth as he pulled me to the kitchen. *I might ask you the same thing.* I told him. *Why, if I may ask, is this teenager coming to your flat, Sherlock?* *She is a friend.* *Sherlock! Don't lie to me!* *Since when do you care, Mycroft? You never have before.* he sneered. *Sherlock just tell me. If I want to I can find that out. So just tell me.* Sherlock always had a problem with me finding things out about him secretly so with a big sigh he explained. *I found her being bullied and I decided to help. Now she has become a good friend who needs help so she comes to my flat. That is all.* Okay, that didn't seem a big deal. *As long as you're not thinking of adopting her.* I was planning to leave but Sherlock's reaction to this was not really normal. He looked surprised. Sherlock was surprised, that didn't happen often. *Adopt? Who? What? Uh? She is an orphan?* *You didn't know that?* *No! I didn't! How do YOU know?* Was Sherlock stupid? Wasn't it obvious? Didn't he do any research? *Sherlock, you are my brother. No one who meets you doesn't have their backgrounds checked. She is an orphan. She has been her entire life.*

Still shell shocked Sherlock told me to leave and went back to John and Ella.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but no flame please. Don't like, don't read. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

_Chapter 12 __(Sherlock's POV)__: _

Ella was an orphan. How the hell had I missed that. An orphan. Well, that explained a whole lot. But I still couldn't believe it. Why hadn't she told them? I mean it might be a little awkward, but still. Now what do I do. Should I tell John? Should I confront Ella? In the end I decided I would ignore it until she left.

Ella and John were talking about random things. Laughing. The rest of the day John and I help Ella with her very, very boring homework and we talked a lot. At 6 o'clock Ella had to leave and John and I were left alone. *John, we need to talk about Ella.* *Why?* *Mycroft has told me something about Ella that is quiet important and you don't know yet.* *Sherlock skip the intro and just tell me.* I felt nervous. How would John react to this? *Ella is an orphan, she has been her entire life.*

*What do we do?* John said. *I mean how can we help? She's been our friend for a while now.* *I don't know John. I mean, what can we do?* Silence fell over the room. *We can't, you know, adopt her, can we?* It seemed such a stupid thing to ask, I never wanted to child, but I couldn't let Ella live her life in an orphanage. The chances of her getting adopted at this age was slim, very slim.

It seemed John was having the same moral conflict and it was impossible to see what he would chose. Eventually he started to talk. *We can't, can we? I mean we aren't parents, hell we are probably one of the most irresponsible people I have ever met. We can't take care of a young girl.* I thought he had finished and was going to give him my opinion, but he continued without looking up. *But we can't just leave her, can we? I mean she is 15, how big is the chance she'll get adopted. She'll stay in the orphanage till she's 18 and then what? She'll have nearly no money, she'll have nowhere to go. She'll end up a prostituted, or dead. God Sherlock, what do we do? *

Clearly distorted he let himself fall down on the couch with a sigh. I put my hand on his knee, trying to calm him down. *I think we should think this out. We shouldn't do anything till we've talked this over. If we make the wrong decision we will be in a lot of trouble. Let's calm down and sleep over it before we do anything. * It was getting late and we hadn't even eaten yet. *Let's go to a restaurant and talk some more.* We did that but still didn't come up with a solution. The only thing we decided on was not to tell Ella we knew. She wasn't telling us for a reason, maybe she just didn't trust us yet, or just didn't feel comfortable telling people. We would wait till she told us.

John went to bed earlier than me. I, however, stayed up late. Searching the net, trying to find out more about Ella. And I was doing some research about adopting. I might not ever think I would take care of a child, but with Ella, I was thinking about it, it might not be easy or convenient but it felt right.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but no flame please. Don't like, don't read. Thank you and enjoy.

_**A/N:**_ There is mild swearing once in the chapter.

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

_Chapter 13 __(John's POV)__: _

God, this was so weird and now I was so confused. Why hadn't Ella told me? I mean, didn't she trust me? We had been taking care of her for so long. Yet she had kept this secret so long. Ugh. I crept under the covers letting my mind wander. I could hear Sherlock type on the laptop, probably my laptop, but I had stopped caring, he never broke my laptop or dug in my personal files that I knew of so I just let him be. Sherlock, however had been acting very strange lately, he seemed kinder and more considered. I had no clue why.

Today only Sherlock had tried to comfort me, he had told me it would be alright, he had put his hand on my knee. To calm me. If Ella alone wasn't hard enough to deal with, dealing with Sherlock just made it worse. Sherlock had always been annoying, but now, now he was, well. I wasn't sure what he was. But he made me feel something I never felt before. Not with Mary or any of the girl I had fallen for. I had tried to push the feelings away but they wouldn't leave. I was quite sure that Sherlock knew, he had been more active. He had been touching me more, letting his hand linger.

I wanted to tell him, I wanted to let him know. I knew for a fact that Mrs. Hudson would be thrilled, but what Sherlock would do was a mystery. I turned around and fell asleep. Trying my very best to let it all go.

The next morning I woke to the sound of a violin and the smell of pancakes and coffee. I knew Mrs. Hudson made coffee for us in the morning, but pancakes, that was new. Still in my pyjama's I went into the kitchen. I would have called Sherlock, but I knew better, he wouldn't come. The pancakes were the best I ever had. As I sat enjoying my breakfast and the music I heard Sherlock humming softly. I took my coffee and sat down in the living room chair. Sherlock was playing with his eyes closed and carefully playing his violin. He seemed so peaceful and calm. Suddenly he stopped, turned around and looked me in the eye.

*Staring are you Watson?* *Just looking.* *Uhm.* My checks turned red as he refused to look away. He cocked his head as to say, go ahead, and just say it. I started to shift in my chair. I had seen Sherlock have this effect on people before. He knew, but I wondered what he would do. *Now you are staring.* I retorted. Smiling he turned around and continued his serenade, only swaying his hips slightly. Some wouldn't even notice it, but it was quite clear to me. God, he was driving me crazy, and he knew it.

With a huge sigh I turned away, I was going to the bathroom to change my clothes. I was just about to get undressed when Sherlock stopped playing. I was just wondering what would happen when he opened the door and barged in. *Sherlock, what the hell!* I jelled I was lucky that I wasn't fully undressed yet, only my shirt was of. He continued until he had me corned against the bathroom wall. *John I know what you have been thinking about the last few months. You just need to admit it. Why won't you? Is it so hard?* I started to panic, I tried to push him of me, but I couldn't. And I realised that I didn't want him to move. We had been this close before, and I always felt like this. I always wanted it to take a little longer.

He carefully took my hand, and I knew he was taking my pulse. *John.* he whispered as he moved closer to my ear. I felt his breath against my ear as he continued. * I can see your eyes dilated and I can feel your pulse speed up. Your breath is quickening and you aren't really trying to push me away. You have been staring at me all month long and you can't even help yourself.* I tried to calm down but failed miserably. *Just let go John. Admit it. Why shouldn't you? Why won't you John?* *Because I'm not gay okay! I've never been before and I'll never be. Whatever I'm feeling can't be right, it just can't be. I love woman. I'm not.*

Before I could finish my sentence Sherlock pressed his lips on mine. I let out a surprised yelp, well as good as I could and pushed him of. He stared back at me, expectantly. He didn't look angry or disappointed. As if he knew that as what I was going to do. Ah fuck it, he looked sexy. I pushed my lips back onto his and pulled him close. The kiss was filled with lust that had been hidden for too long. I buried my hand in his hair, as his hands ran over my back, pressing me even closer if that was possible. Tracing every inch of my body. That's when Sherlock pulled away. He gave me a kick peck on my lips and left me stunned.

I laughed hard as I continued to strip and walked into the shower. Oh Sherlock. I let my head push fall on the cold bricks of the wall, trying to rap my head around what had just happened. I had kissed Sherlock and loved it. Mrs. Hudson was right.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

_Chapter 14 __(Ella's POV)__: _

School went on and I got the occasional beating, but seemed wasn't too bad. I still went to Sherlock's and John's apartment, but something was off. They acted stranger, around each other and around me. It as a Saturday afternoon and I went to see John and Sherlock. I had texted them, but they hadn't answered. I had a question about a piece of chemistry homework, they told me I was always allowed to come so I went anyway. They might be on a case, but I'll have a look. I knocked on the door, and Mrs. Hudson opened. *Oh, hello Ella, dear. Come in. Sherlock and John are inside, I think they're upstairs working on something.* *Thanks Mrs. Hudson.* I continued my way upstairs and opened the door.

I didn't however expect to see what I saw. John and Sherlock were lying on the couch, well technically Sherlock was lying on the couch and John was lying on Sherlock. And they were kissing. I stared my mouth hanging low. What the hell was happening? Neither of them seemed to realise I was there and I wasn't sure what to do. I heard a little yelp and turned around. Mrs. Hudson stood there holding a tray with thee. Sherlock and John looked up startled and moved of each other. It seemed like they were going to give some kind of explanation, or deny what was happening was real. *Oh my god! I knew it, I knew it! Lestrade owns me 100 bucks! Oh I can't believe it!* Mrs. Hudson squealed as she moved forward placing the tray on the ground. She hugged the two, still stun men, and kissed them on the check. *Congratulation! It's good that you finally gave in. You shouldn't hide your real feelings. The sexual tension was getting quite bad, all that staring and the snapping*

*Mrs. Hudson! Please leave us alone.* Sherlock said, staying calm. Mrs. Hudson left, still smiling, and I was left with the two men, my checks still red. *I'm sorry guys, I should have knocked. I'll go now.* I turned around to leave but I was stopped by John. *No, it's okay. You were going to find out eventually, just didn't expect you yet.* *Well to be fair I did send John a text a while ago.* John grabbed his phone to check and nodded, seeing the text. *Okay, let's have a look at your problem.*

We didn't talk about the entire them being gay thing for some reason. We just worked and talked like any normal day. The fact that they were gay was just accepted. We had a long conversation about chemistry and a bunch of things I could barely understand. We were talking about school and home and everything. It felt good, it felt safe, it felt like I had friends or even a little family. For months now they had helped me and taken care of me. They had allowed me in their home and given me protection. And here I was lying about everything, I shouldn't lie about who I was, what I was. I decided I would tell them that very moment.

*John, Sherlock. I need to tell you something. I've been lying to you.* they listened to me. *I, I, I'm a. Ugh, I'm not.* I put my head in my hand, trying to calm myself down. I had a hard time saying this. I couldn't explain what was going on. I wanted to tell them but I just couldn't. I groaned hard. *Ella, you can tell us.* Sherlock said calmly while John put his hand on my shoulder. *I'm an orphan.* I said letting out a deep breath. *I'm an orphan. I don't know my parents, I never have. I don't know if there dead or alive. I don't know if they loved me, if they had a choice. I know nothing. I only know that I was found in the middle of a field, only wearing a diaper. I was sick and I was burned. I, I.* the rest was stopped by a sob that I just couldn't stop.

In the orphanage we never talked about our past. When we were 13 we got our file which told us what they knew, but that was all. You didn't have a past, you didn't talk about the past, you didn't cry about the past. This was the first time I let out these emotions. I wasn't sobbing, or violating shaking. Tears were just slipping down my face onto the ground. I felt a pair of arms pull me close as John grabbed me. *It's okay, Ella. Its okay.* Sherlock was stroking my hair and they were both just calming me down. I don't know when it happened but I must have fallen asleep. I hadn't been sleeping well the last days and now I was fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

_Chapter 15 __(John's POV)__: _

These weeks had been hectic. Sherlock and I were a couple, in secret. Well not anymore. We had been discussing Ella and the entire adoption think and now, Ella had finally decided to tell us. She had been so broken and cried. So I held her carefully. When she fell asleep Sherlock got up. *I'll get us some tea and call the orphanage to tell them that she'll be staying with us tonight.* He put a blanked around us and went into the kitchen. I heard him talk on the phone, after a while he seemed to get angry. He gave me the tea and went downstairs. I could hear him yelling angrily at the orphanage. I sipped at my tea carefully stroking her head. She might be sleeping but the tears were still falling.

When Sherlock came back he explained the situation, apparently the orphanage didn't know that Ella had been going to them, they thought she stayed with some friends, they wanted to come again, but apparently he had given them Mycroft's phone number. The thought of Mycroft getting a phone call of a very angry orphanage made me smile softly. Sherlock had taken a seat and it was quiet. As I looked at us I couldn't help but smile. It might not be official but we looked like a little family. Ella sleeping without any problem on my lap. Sherlock at her side carefully sipping some tea. It was just such a cute picture.

*Sherlock, we need to talk, let's go to the kitchen.* I whispered. I carefully maneuverer from under Ella and we headed to the kitchen. *Sherlock I think I know what we should do about Ella. And I think you know it too.* Sherlock nodded agreeing. *Are you sure John? I mean I think you're right but we should think about this good before we do this. I don't really want to screw up. * *Sherlock we've been thinking about this for weeks. And I think we both wanted to do this from the start. We should adopt her Sherlock. She practically comes her nearly every day. If she is her daughter we can change her from schools, keep a close eye on her and she won't be alone anymore. I think she would want this to.*

*Okay, we'll start getting things in order. Do you want to stay in this flat?* I didn't understand why he would ask that. Why would we want to leave? *Yeah, of course. Why shouldn't we? **Because we only have 2 bedrooms.* I turned bright red, I knew what I wanted to propose but the entire gay thing was still a little strange and new for me. *We could, we could. Uhm… We could share a bed.* I saw Sherlock smirk. *Oh John Watson, what are you suggesting?* he raised his eyebrow. *You know what I mean Sherlock. We've practically been sharing the bed the last few days, and then Ella has her own room. **Good idea, we'll have to get a queen size bed but that won't be probably. But for now I'll get our dinner.* He gave me a quick kiss and left. A smile still playing around my lips I went to sit in my couch grabbing a book. Life was turning out great, strange but great

**A/N:** I know it's a short chapter. But please do review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

_Chapter 16 __(Ella's POV)__: _

I woke up early in the morning to the sound of violin and the smell of waffles. Rubbing my eyes I got up, surprised to find that I was still in Sherlock's flat. The music stopped and I heard Sherlock's comforting voice. *Good morning Ella. How did you sleep.* *Good, thanks Sherlock.* I continued frowned, I shouldn't be here. The orphanage would be so angry with me. I hastily started to put on my shoes, and grabbed my coat. *Ella where are you going?* He asked. *I have to get back to the orphanage Sherlock, they'll be so mad if I don't return. *Oh, don't worry Ella, I've called them and they know that you will stay with us today. *What?* *Yeah, don't worry. Breakfast is ready if you want to eat something.* I shrugged, happy to believe what he said. I kicked my shoes of and sat myself down at the breakfast table. I filled my plate with the delicious waffles and started to eat as Sherlock's music started again. I sighed contented.

A few minutes later John woke up and sat down next to me. *Good morning John.* *Good morning. How are you doing?* *Great.* We started to eat in silenced as we listened to Sherlock's violin. *Has Sherlock told you what we'll be doing today?* *You guys made plans?* I couldn't help smile at that, it had been a long time since I had done anything for fun. *Yeah, we were thinking about going to the cinema and to go eat something. That okay for you?* I nodded happily, stuffing my face full of waffles. When we were finished and we'd gotten dressed we left for the cinema. We had an amazing time, watching the movie "The theory of everything* afterwards they took me to the bookshop knowing how much I loved books.

I smiled happily as we walked towards the restaurant where we would eat our dinner. Sherlock and John holding hands at my one side, a bag with books at my other. Some people stared at them and others whispered, but I couldn't care less. I was so happy. I leaned closer to John as he put his arm around my shoulder. We entered the Chinese restaurant and settled down. After the food had arrived, Sherlock and John seemed to become very serious. *Uhm, Ella we need to talk.*

Oh god no, that's what my foster parents used to say when they wanted to kick me out. They'd always plan this lovely day and then give you the news, and I would never see them again. I didn't want to go through that again. *John and I have been thinking about your situation and have come to a decision.* *I understand.* I interrupted, dropping my head in defeat. *You don't need this. You guys are already so busy with all your unsolved crimes, you don't need an extra thing to watch out for. You don't have to explain. I'll leave.* I stood up, ready to leave but Sherlock grabbed my shoulder. *Ella, no. We don't want you to leave.* *We want you to stay.* John finished.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They wanted me to stay? *You, you, what?* *We want you to stay. We want you to become part of our family. Ella, we want to adopt you.* Shocked I put my hand over my mouth. They wanted me to be part of their family, I would have a family. I started to cry in happiness as I let my head rest on the table. This was such amazing news! Oh god! Oh god!

John got up and wrapped his arms around me. Sherlock carefully put his hand on my shoulder. I held them tight. *We would never ask you to leave. We care so much about you. But we would like your approval first.* *Of course, of course I would like to stay with you two! I* I couldn't believe this was happening, I never thought this would happen. The rest of the day I was so happy, I couldn't handle this excitement. After a while we went home. Our home.


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Orphan**_

_**Summary: **_When Sherlock decides to go shopping out of boredom, he witness Ella getting beaten. When he scares away the bullies he does something that will change everything. Meanwhile John is starting to question if really isn't gay.

_**Disclaimer: **_To bad, too bad. I sadly do not own Sherlock. I do however own everything in this story that doesn't happen in the Sherlock.

_**Auteurs note: **_This is my first romance Fanfiction. Please do review and give me hints, but

_**Extra: **_It is rated **K **but there will be mention of child abuse.

_Chapter 17 (2 years later):_

After Ella had moved in with Sherlock and John everything had been wonderful. Ella had moved schools where she had made tones of friends. Sherlock had been teaching her how to deduce, while John had been teaching her how to fight. Her grades had gone up. Never had life been so perfect. Of course, it had been a little strange and they had to get us to it all.

When Sherlock and John went on adventures, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and even sometimes Mycroft. From time to time she would come along, watch from the side lines.

After one year John had made the big announce mend, he had gotten on one knee and asked Sherlock to marry him. The wedding had been small and sweet. They had hired a little chapel. Sherlock and John had invited friends and family only. After wards of course they went on a honeymoon.

After years, and years of waiting, but she finally had her family. Sure, it might not be perfect, or really normal. But it was her family and she couldn't imagine a better one, and for the first time in ages she fell asleep with a smile on her face every single night.

A/N: That was it. The end of my little series. Thank you for reading, and please do review, it makes me very happy. :)


End file.
